


What's mine has always been your's

by Suchabookwyrm



Series: Love you, till the end of the line. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, minor a/u, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchabookwyrm/pseuds/Suchabookwyrm
Summary: Steve wants to make Bucky feel more at home, not just at the compound but in their room.His life was so different than it was three short weeks ago. He and Bucky were official. Bucky slept in this room every night. Steve didn't think he could be happier. Well maybe if Bucky stopped stealing his shirts. Bucky hadn't returned to his room since they got together. He was not a material person and was fine using whatever was available. Even if it meant Steve ran out of clothes faster.Steve looked around his room and began to tidy up. There were clothes everywhere. Steve picked a black T-shirt off the floor and tossed it in the hamper. His room used to be in perfect order. Ever since Bucky had been spending most of his free time in here it was a mess. He never realized how bad the man had been before.The door to the bathroom opened and Bucky stepped into the room his towel hanging lose at his hips. He smiled at Steve while walking to the dresser. From the top drawer, he pulled out some clothes and started to get dressed.“Morning Steve.”“You save me any hot water?”“Stark has enough hot water to bathe all of Brooklyn.”“That he does.” Steve chuckled.





	What's mine has always been your's

**Author's Note:**

> Slight A/U. This series will be a collection of one-shots that can be read separately but follow Steve and Bucky through their relationships. Some will be smutty and some will not. I just love Stucky and want to stay with these characters. Enjoy!

His life was so different than it was three short weeks ago. He and Bucky were official. Bucky slept in this room every night. Steve didn't think he could be happier. Well maybe if Bucky stopped stealing his shirts. Bucky hadn't returned to his room since they got together. He was not a material person and was fine using whatever was available. Even if it meant Steve ran out of clothes faster.  
Steve looked around his room and began to tidy up. There were clothes everywhere. Steve picked a black T-shirt off the floor and tossed it in the hamper. His room used to be in perfect order. Ever since Bucky had been spending most of his free time in here, it was a mess. He never realized how bad the man had been before.  
The door to the bathroom opened and Bucky stepped into the room his towel hanging lose at his hips. He smiled at Steve while walking to the dresser. From the top drawer, he pulled out some clothes and started to get dressed.  
“Morning Steve.”  
“You save me any hot water?”  
“Stark has enough hot water to bathe all of Brooklyn.”  
“That he does.” Steve chuckled.  
Bucky walked over to him now fully clothed. He put his arm around Steve’s waist and leaned into him. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before releasing him and walking to the door.  
“I told Barton I would help him with some surveillance today. I’ll probably be late.”  
“Take care, Buck.”  
“I always do.”  
Steve turned back to the bed and found a wet towel thrown over his side. He sighed and hung it up in the bathroom. He wanted to pounce on Bucky when he walked out of his shower, but he promised he’d wait. It made him think back to their first night together as a real couple.

Bucky stayed near him in the common area but had been silent all day. He assured Steve during their walk that he was okay with being together in public. It was uncomfortable for him to be so open to these people he considered strangers but he was trying. For Steve, he was trying.  
Steve took his normal seat next to Bucky that evening at dinner. No one said a word, but the air was full of a curious silence. It was too much for Steve, and he figured that I must have been driving Bucky crazy too. He was wrong. Bucky handled it so calmly.  
“Yes we're dating,” he told the room between bites if his food. He never took his eyes off the plate. Steve squeezed Bucky's leg as the room erupted with commotion.  
“I knew it!”  
“Congrats”  
“'Bout damn time.”  
This was where he belonged; this was Steve’s family. This supportive, crazy, overeager group. He couldn't believe how good they all seemed with it. In truth neither he or Buck actually came out. For a man who had lost his whole family, he was so lucky that this one picked him.  
After dinner, Bucky took Steve’s hand and followed him to his room much to Tony's amusement. Nat elbow him before he could make a snarky comment. Steve smiled at them in response.  
“I'm enjoying this already,” he said as Bucky sat on his bed and began to undress.  
“Figured it's go big or go home.”  
“Is this big or home?”  
Bucky threw his sock at Steve. He went to the dresser and took out two pairs of pants. They happen to be the same size which worked well for Bucky. He tossed one pair to Steve and changed into the other.  
“Let's get some sleep.”  
“I'm looking forward to having you here all night.”  
Steve changed and crawled under the blanket. The lights shut off and Bucky joined him in the bed. His cold metal arm wrapped around Steve. It made him shiver until his skin became accustomed to it.  
“I thought that only happened when I came to bed late?”  
“S’not my fault metals cold.”  
“I would tell you to wear a shirt, but I don't want that.”  
Steve looked into his blue eyes, a smile forming on his face. He slipped his finger under Bucky’s shirt. With light touches, his hands explored Buck’s chest. Steve kissed up his neck until he found his mouth.  
“Maybe you should stop wearing one,” Steve said against his lips.  
“That solves nothing.” He moaned into another kiss.  
“Makes things easier.” Steve’s one hands continued to trace over the man’s chest as his other hand slipped lower.  
“Steve I-I wanna take things slow. That first night was amazing. God, you were amazing. I want this, I want us, to be more than a fling.”  
“I’ve waited my whole life for you Buck, I think I can hold on a little longer. If that's what you want, then that's what we’ll do.” He kissed his chin, his cheek, his nose, his forehead.  
“Have I told you how amazing you are Rodgers?”  
“Not enough.” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky gently. “I love you, Buck. Get some sleep.”  
“Love you too. I can’t wait to wake up next to you.”  
“I’m looking forward to that too.”  
He had woken up to find Bucky sound asleep, long brown hair covering his face. Slowly not to wake him Steve brushed it away from his eyes. He laid there looking at the man he loved until he woke. 

Steve smiled at the memory. Now Bucky always woke before him. He wanted to be the first to shower, to wash off the sweat from the dreams that still plagued him. It was a crazy fantasy, but Steve hoped that spending the nights here with him would be enough. He wanted to do anything that would help his nightmares.  
He knew that his old Bucky, the Bucky from before the war would never return. Steve was different too; the old weak Steve died long before he crashed that plane. What Bucky endured was a thousand times worse. A past he had no control over would always haunt him. Steve loved him no matter how broken he was because Steve was also broken. Together they would mend each other, make a whole out of their shattered halves.  
Steve hoped that if he made this room home for the both of them, it would help. He walked to Bucky’s room. It was exactly how it was when he last stayed. Bare walls no decorations nothing to bring back. Steve sighed and opened the dresser. Since he was here, he should take Bucky’s clothes. He was walking to the door when he saw it. A black and white picture of the two of them during the war, Bucky laughing with Steve gazing at him, taped to the wall. The picture looked like it had been printed out. Steve pulled it down to take with him. He would get a frame and put this on Bucky’s nightstand, show him that Steve’s room was his as well. That everything Steve had was his.  
With the frame, he had gotten from Tony, set up on Buck’s side of the bed the room felt a little more like home. Steve had always been more sentimental of the two. Not that the had anything left from his time before the war. All he had was now part of a museum, there for the world to see.  
Steve had moved all Bucky’s clothes into his dresser. His pillow was now on Steve's bed. For the past weeks, he had been using an old flat pillow that happened to be there. Steve moved the few toiletries that we're in his bathroom as well. Every reason Bucky would have to return to his old room were here now. Steve got the feeling that Bucky had been avoiding his old room. That part of his life was over, and he wanted to move on. If that was what he needed than that was what Steve would do.  
The bedroom was spotless and looked more like a couple's home. Steve busied himself until Bucky returned that night worried that he had overstepped.  
Clint and Buck returned a little after nine. As soon as they walked in Clint threw himself on the couch and let out a moan.  
“That bad huh?” Steve asked.  
“Not bad as much as a big ass waste of time!” He replied flipping on to his back.  
“We spent all day on the roof and got nothing,” Bucky added.  
“And your boyfriend is not much of a talker, so I had to deal with quiet time.”  
“You don't talk when running surveillance,” Bucky said walking over to Steve.  
“You do when it's a bust. I was bored outta my mind!”  
“How is he one of shields best agents?”  
“Haven't you heard Shield isn't a thing anymore.” Clint smiled. “I'm all Avenger now!”  
Bucky looked at Steve pleading for him to help. Steve laughed as he put his arm around his boyfriend. He pulled him close and kissed his head.  
“Clint is great when he needs to be, but if it's not life-threatening, he’s all jokes.” Steve turned his head, so Clint couldn’t see his lips while whispering in Bucky’s ear.  
“He’s a joke.” Bucky glared at Clint.  
“Get used to it, buddy, We're a team now.”  
“Com’on Buck I wanna show you something.” Steve nodded to Clint as he steered Bucky out of the living room.  
The two walked hand in had to their room. Bucky looked at Steve but didn't ask what he was doing. Steve opened their door and stepped aside. The differences were so subtle that it took Bucky a minute to see them. He dropped Steve’s hand and walked into the room.  
“That's the picture that was in my room. You framed it?”  
“I wanted this to feel like your home to Buck. I took some stuff from your room.”  
“That's the only possession I cared about. Thank you, Steve.” Bucky walked up to him and kissed him deeply.  
“I also brought your pillow in and your clothes. Your journal is in the nightstand drawer. I hope it's ok?” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, his voice was unsure.  
“It's perfect. You're perfect.” He kissed his boyfriend again.“Does that mean I have to stop wearing your clothes?”  
“I love it when you wear my clothes Buck” Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.  
“So are we officially living together now?”  
“Only if that's what you want Buck.”  
“We should tell Stark he can have the spare room back then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
